Nanobots Better Than Quirks
by TheShitIsRealMen
Summary: Izuku est Quirkless mais cela ne l'affecte pas. A quoi bon avoir un Quirk quand on peut avoir des nano bots ? Extreme UA.


**Résumé : Izuku est Quirkless mais cela ne l'affecte pas. A quoi bon avoir un Quirk quand on peut avoir des nano bots ? Extreme UA.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas MHA (merci Captain Obvious ) et l'image non plus.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

«Essaie numéro Prêt ! Démarrez dans 3 , 2 , 1. Maintenant!» On put distinguer bruit de flash un cri de panique, puis plus rien.

Izuku ferma les yeux, essayant de chercher une sorte de connexion avec quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui «Sujet de test 791. Echec. Essayons d'améliorer la procédure. Ils semblent que les cellules humaines rejettent complètement les nano bots. C'est problématique…»

Il fut interrompu de ses expériences lorsque la voie de sa mère s'exprima «Izuku ! Mon chéri , tu vas être en retard à l'école !»

«J'arrive Maman !» Il le cria assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Il se murmura à lui-même «Damn l'école avec mes putains de camarades de classes attardés mentalement. Allez Izuku, il ne reste plus que 10 mois avant UA. Tu peux le faire»

Il sortit de son atelier , autrefois appelé le garage en trombe. En passant, il se coupa le doigt avec quelque chose de tranchant. S'essuyant la main avec un papier mouchoir, il le jette sur son bureau avant de continuer sa route.

Passant rapidement, il fit un bisou à sa mère tout en prenant un toast au passage. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour l'observer, vêtu d'une veste blanche chic et d'une chemise blanche à rayure bleue. Voici Inko Midoriya, Milliardaire et la Première Conceptrice d'équipement pour les Héros. Izuku est accessoirement son Fan numéro 1 absolu.

Izuku a hérité de son génie pour la fabrication et l'innovation. Dommage qu'il n'est pas hérité de son Quirk : Télékinésie. Un Quirk simple mais perfectionné si bien qu'elle peut déplacer des montagnes avec. A la place, Izuku est Quirkless, un Quirkless considéré comme un génie mais un Quirkless quand même . C'est pour cela qu'il cherche à s'injecter des nano bots afin de compenser le fait qu'il n'en n'a pas et ainsi acquérir des compétences surhumaines.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se remit à courir afin d'éviter d'arriver en cours en retard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais vous donner les papiers afin que vous choisissiez dans quelle école vous souhaitez aller. Que ce soit pour devenir Médecin, Ingénieur, Architecte ou bien Technicien, Avocat, ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : La décision est à vous mais je vous conseille de ne pas viser trop haut sans avoir un plan de sauvegarde. Mettez des hautes universités mais n'oublie pas de mettre d'universités un peu moins prestigieuse mais qui vous permettra de passer» Le discours du professeur est encourageant, Izuku ne peut le nier.

«Hey le Prof ! Epargne moi tes conseilles de merde ! Je ne vais faire qu'un vœu et c'est pour aller dans le cours de Héros de UA ! Ne me mélange pas avec ses bons à rien» Merde Bakugo, toujours aussi courtois et aimable. Ne peut-il pas se retenir un peu?

Personne n'a contredit ses paroles, tous chacun sûr que Bakugo passera le Test. Après tout, il est l'élève le plus puissant de toute l'Académie, bien qu'Izuku le bat sans sourciller au niveau académique.

«Tiens Midoriya aussi à postuler pour UA ?» La curiosité du professeur condamna le sort d'Izuku.

Avant que Bakugo ne puisse éclater comme un fou furieux, il décida de corriger l'erreur «Oui. J'ai postulé pour la section de Soutien afin de reprendre l'entreprise de ma mère plus tard» Il sentit Bakugo se calmer et il soupira de soulagement.

Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, avec son manque de pouvoir mélangé au fait que Bakugo en a une puissante est un mélange très mauvais pour lui. Il n'a donc pas tenté sa chance. Le regard qu'il envoya au professeur afin qu'il se taise lui fit comprendre qu'il ne veut pas que la vérité soit divulgué.

Izuku n'a jamais mis de vœu pour la classe de Soutien mais c'était un simple stratagème pour calmer le psychopathe aux cheveux blonds derrière lui. Un stratagème qui a réussi.

Le cours se finit quelques heures plus tard sans accroc et il sortit de la salle de classe sans que personne ne l'agresse. Quelque chose que Bakugo aurait pu décider de faire s'il a appris la vérité sur son choix de parcours.

Il regarda sa liste de vœux alors que deux endroits apparu : UA-Cours de Héros et Shiketsu-Cours de Héros.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour finaliser ses nano bots jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit deux mains l'étouffant, le bloquant et l'amenant dans une ruelle sombre. Les ennuies arrivent.

Izuku regarda avec peur un semi-reptile/humain le coinça contre un mur avec sa main droite. Etouffant et cherchant désespérément de l'air, il se rappela vaguement du Taser qu'il garde toujours sur lui au cas où. Un Taser qu'il a personnellement amélioré et dont la puissance est décuplé. Il l'attrapa après quelques échecs jusqu'à ce qu'il le dégaina et tira une décharge amélioré sur l'abdomen de son agresseur, lui faisant écarquillés les yeux de douleur.

Quand il le relâcha, Izuku respira fortement, essayant de récupérer l'oxygène qui lui manque. Après quelques secondes, il regarda dans ses alentours, observant l'homme toujours convulsé à terre.

Apparemment l'électricité est son point faible.

Un bang plus tard, une silhouette apparut devant lui, le bloquant de la vue de l'homme par terre. Grande musculature, cheveux blonds avec deux mèches proéminentes à l'avant et un sourire d'enfer. All Might, le Symbole de la paix et le Héros numéros 1.

Le seul problème est que le dit Symbole de la Paix n'avait pas ce sourire d'enfer collé sur son visage. De plus, il avait l'air d'être très mécontent. Ces mauvaises ondes dirigées vers lui en prime.

«Que fais-tu à cette homme jeune homme? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire cela?» Les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent, C'est un grand malentendu.

«N..No..NON ce n'est pas ce que vous croye..»

Il fut interrompu lorsque le dit Symbole l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit baisser la tête vers l'homme qui convulse.

L'homme ne convulse plus. En réalité, il ne bouge même plus. Dans une horreur abjecte, il se rendit compte que l'homme est en faîtes mort. Mort par un Taser.

Oh merde.

Dans un élan de bravoure (ou plutôt de stupidité), il envoya un coup de coude dans la côté gauche d'All Might de toutes ses forces. Bizarrement, le coup l'affecta et il le lâcha rapidement.

Il se tourna vers le Symbole, le Taser pointer vers la tête de l'homme. Il chargea au maximum le Taser et avec un visage plein de regret «Au revoir!» Il envoya la charge directement dans la tempe du héros.

Ne se retournant même pas, il courut le plus rapidement possible, son Taser serré fermement dans sa vie. Il sait qu'à partir de maintenant, sa vie va changer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…

Izuku est maintenant un Fugitif.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courant vers sa maison avec précipitation, il entra dans le garage, ne se souciant pas de faire de bruit ou quoique ce soit. De toute façon, sa mère est en réunion pour un projet très important donc elle ne rentrera pas ce soir.

Il récupéra la dernière nano bots amélioré dans un petit bocal afin de finir son projet, apportant avec lui quelque autres équipements qui lui sont trop cher dans un sac. La réplique de la main d'Iron Man en est un exemple.

Sortant rapidement de sa maison, il décida de siéger dans un motel à plus de 20 kilomètres d'ici, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'argent, seulement 50$ qui ont trainés dans son garage. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Car maintenant il est un fugitif.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku cria de colère alors qu'il fut jeté à terre comme un chiffon mal propre.

En face de lui fut un homme à la musculature imposante, un sourire arrogant et sournois inscrit sur son visage. Sa main tourna d'une manière anormale due à son Quirk. Spiral Fist, permet de transformer ses bras en toupies roulante.

L'enfoiré lui a tout pris. Il a détruit tous ses équipements (sans rien n'y laisser), pris les 50 misérables dollars qu'ils possèdent et maintenant il le nargue comme si rien ne s'est passé auparavant.

Heureusement il a pu cacher son seul et unique nano bot avant que l'enflure ne vienne.

Sachant qu'il ne gagnera jamais contre lui, il fit la seule chose logique : il prit la fuite.

L'homme est puissant mais il manque de vitesse et en endurance, quelque chose que Izuku possède en grande quantité.

XXXXXXXXXXX

«Essai numéro 792 et surtout dernier essai : il ne reste plus qu'un nano bot et après 6 mois de recherche, j'ai trouvé la seule solution qui me parait possible. Après quelques observations, j'en ai déduit ceci : Le nanobot semble avoir assimilé mon sang et s'est adapté pour une raison quelconque. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela avant. Voyons voir si cela marche» Il fit une pause dans son enregistrement «Bien. Injection Prêt ! 3... 2…1… Maintenant !» Une douleur horrible traversa son bras lorsqu'il sentit une présence inconnue pénétrer ton système.

Il tomba à genoux, son corps convulsant. Sa peau devient rouge et toutes les veines sortirent de son corps comme une réaction instantané. Izuku se griffa la gorge alors qu'il ne put plus respirer, il se déplaça de droite à gauche comme un fou possédé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouie.

XXXXXXXXX

«Rapport : Essai numéro 792, Succès. Aucun changement anormal dans mon corps. Rien n'a changé mais après vérification avec les outils de ma mère, le nano bot est bien à l'intérieur de mon système. Je dois mettre maintenant en place la duplication de ce nano bot dans mon système. Je pourrais ensuite passer à des modifications du corps et réellement commencer à gagner en pouvoir»

Il coupa l'enregistrement, se remettant à travailler. Il était dans ce qu'il semble être un laboratoire abandonné. Personne n'est venu revendiquer l'endroit depuis qu'il est venu, c'est-à-dire il y a environ 6-7 mois, donc il est bien sûr rester ici. Cela lui permit de travailler sur ses expériences en paix.

Quant au ressource, il a pris des poubelles à Dagobah Beach, une ancienne plage devenue un dépotoir. Personne n'a manqué ce qu'il a pris et il peut expérimenter paisiblement.

C'était gagnant-gagnant.

* * *

**Lâche un com mon pote !**


End file.
